Grosse déception
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Simon s'en va très remonté et dégoûté par l'attitude de Kieren, qui a déçu ses attentes en le forçant à rendre la clef de la cage, au centre médical où ils font leurs "travaux de réhabilitation"...


**Titre** : Grosse déception

**Fandom** : In the flesh

**Rating** : PG

**Genres** : romance, un petit peu d'angst

**Personnages** : Simon-Kieren

**Nombre de mots** : 626

**Commentaires **: Ecrit sur le thème "Déception". Se déroule durant l'épisode 3 de la saison 2, après que Kieren ait obligé Simon à rendre les clefs de la cage où sont enfermés les "patients atteints par le SMP" encore sauvages

* * *

Simon n'était pas seulement en colère parce que Kieren l'avait déçu. Il était en colère contre lui-même, pour avoir cédé à sa demande de rendre les clefs à l'infâme guichetière qui les surveillait pendant leurs travaux d'intérêts généraux dans le centre médical.

Marchant d'un pas vif, le vent lui fouettait le visage sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience – il ne sentait rien. Par contre, une mèche folle se détacha de ses cheveux parfaitement lissés en arrière, et vînt battre la cadence devant ses yeux ; elle le gênait et il l'écarta d'un geste agacé. Cependant, elle revînt lui piquer l'oeil, amenant une larme à se former, bloquée par ses cils.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue en se rendant compte qu'il était essoufflé comme s'il avait couru. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de respirer, mais c'était un réflexe conditionné. Lentement, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, sans succès. Il posa les mains sur ses genoux, à moitié plié en deux.

La rage et la peine qu'il avait ressenti un instant plus tôt s'atténuait au souvenir du regard triste de Kieren. Le garçon n'était encore qu'un gamin, et il attendait de lui une maturité et un engagement qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer. C'était injuste.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était poussé par un désir violent et contradictoire de l'amener à lui, de le faire rejoindre sa cause...tout en lui laissant son libre arbitre, parce qu'il aimait sa façon de pensée – tout en étant dégoûté de ce qu'il considérait comme de la couardise.

Cependant, il aimait la gentillesse de Kieren, sa capacité à compatir avec tout le monde. S'il portait du maquillage et ses lentilles, c'était plus par dépréciation personnelle que par rejet de la communauté des non-morts. Il comprenait ce qu'ils ressentaient, du fond du cœur, il comprenait, mais la peur le dominait.

C'était quelqu'un de bien, un garçon fragile qui méritait que l'on s'y intéresse. Et Simon était très intéressé, pas uniquement en tant que disciple du prophète, mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Il trouvait cette sensibilité chez Kieren adorable, ces airs de petit chiot perdu et la fermeté dont il faisait preuve dans ses opinions parfois irrésistibles.

De plus, il avait un faible pour les garçons plus jeunes au physique dégingandé.

Tout à ses réflexions, il s'aperçut qu'il ne haletait plus. Il consulta sa montre en se redressant, espérant que personne ne l'avait vu. Discrètement, il jeta un œil aux alentours – en faisant toujours mine de regarder l'heure – mais il n'y avait personne.

Il avait une mission, et une réputation à tenir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flirter – il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Ce genre de choses étaient derrière lui à présent. Désormais, tout ce qu'il souhaitait – qu'il souhaitait réellement – c'était faire en sorte que le monde reconnaisse enfin leur existence comme celle des élus de Dieu.

Trouver sa place, au côté du Prophète Mort-Vivant.

Les sentiments qu'il avait cru éprouver pour Kieren étaient illusoires. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant vraiment de se convaincre que tout cela n'avait pas autant d'importance qu'il avait voulu en donner. Que Kieren n'était pas digne de son intérêt, de la foi qu'il désespérait de placer en lui – en tous les Repentis de Roarton (mais particulièrement en lui qui est pur).

Il détestait la détresse dans laquelle le plongeait l'émotion palpitante de la rancune. Il aurait préféré s'en ficher, garder son calme quoiqu'il arrive, rester froid et neutre.

Sauf qu'avec Kieren, il se rendait compte que c'était impossible. Il s'était trop impliqué, et à présent, bon gré mal gré, il s'était attaché à lui.

C'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, quoiqu'il puisse en dire.


End file.
